


Knight of Swords

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Tarot, Utapau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The third in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Knight of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn much in years, but recently picked up a pencil again. I wanted some practice with hand drawing. These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> All the knights ended up being Jedi, of course. The suit of swords is connected to the element of air , while knights are connected to fire. The element represents the intellect, so of course, it goes with the person who said, 'Patience, use the Force, think.'  
> Knight figures show them on horses, and the Knight of Swords is riding fast while even the clouds seem to be in motion. So I thought of the moment in ROTS on Utapau. I remembered the view of the sky from the sinkhole as the gunships descended.

[LINK HERE: KNIGHT OF SWORDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160146965840)


End file.
